Babies Go Home/Transcript
Information in preparation. Here are the heroes of the episode Babies Go Home Transcipt TV Annoucer: When last we left Space Boy he just received an emergency call from the Mother Ship. Klindly Lady: They're no where around not here or up, there they're no where to be found. Space Boy: Don't worry Klindly Lady, will find your bots in no time. Space Dog: All right. Space Boy: If Space Dog and I can't track them down. I've got thousands of space pal so we'll be on the lookout - so have no fear we'll do our best cuz it's the best. TV Annoucer: It's up to Space Boy to track down the Lola's my boss. Space Boy: If any of you space pals out there seen these two bouncing baby bots be sure to call the Space Boy hotline immediately. * * * 1 Zowie Polie: Our big baby's home. Polina Polie: We find a win baby baby oh come. Percy Polie: Back here - you need your Moo juice before we hit the road. Olie Polie: I think I can cock him back. Olie Polie: Ups. Sorry, Dad! Percy Polie: Harm done son be with you in a sec Kelly. * * * 2 Space Boy: Excuse me but have any of you space citizens seen two lost babies about so big extra cute with repellers on their heads. Space Boy: Well, thanks, anyway come on Space Dog. Maybe your super space sniffer can pick up their scent. Tape Voice: Repeat after me, I am giddy with gladness. Gloomius Maximus: I am giddy with.... Arghhh! Keep it down can't you see I'm trying to be giddy with gladness. Gloomius Maximus: Argh,drat! Where is that wretched rattling coming from? Gloomius Maximus: Blimey the rattle's from Miraval, a baby rattle. Coochie and Coo left Itty witty rattle I made for them. Gloomius Maximus: We can't leave those poor little bot rattles. Gloomius Maximus: We've got to give this back to them. Set sail for Polieville! MUSIC PLAYS 1 Gloomius Maximus: I'm going to see Coochie and Coo again. Oh why I'm fairly giddy with gladness. * * * 3 Olie Polie: Hey, Dad! How we gonna take the babies back. Where we don't even know they came from. Percy Polie: All figured out son. Foolproof plan if I could just remember where I packed them. Olie Polie: You mean, these, Dad? Percy Polie: Yep! We'll we're gonna plaster poster on every planet stick on every star somebody. Found to recognize these cutie pies and give us a jingle in a jiffy. Polina Polie: Everything packed and really to fly. Percy Polie: Raring to go. Olie Polie: Except for Zow. Polina Polie: Where is my big girl anyway? * * * 4 Polina Polie: Something wrong pumpkin?? Zowie Polie: Me no go. Polina Polie: Oh, worried! You're gonna miss the big frolic Day Parade. Huh, sweetums. Zowie Polie: No, Zowie miss babies Me don't want Coochie and Coo go back. Coochie and Coo they laugh 1 Zowie Polie: They fun, fun, funny. Polina Polie: Oh, I know what you mean Sweet we've al grown to love these two little tykes. But Coochie and who have someplace they're supposed to be We'll be the way you and Olie supposed to be here with us. Coochie and Coo they laugh 2 Zowie Polie: Where Coochie and Coo famliy? Polina Polie: That's what we have to find out Zow, somebody must be missing in like the dickens. Don't you think? Coochie and Coo they laugh 3 * * * 5 Percy Polie: All ready to go. Olie Polie: Dad! Percy Polie: Yes, son?! Olie Polie: Where are we supposed to sit? Percy Polie: Good question. How are we gonna get from here to there and there to here with all our gear. * * * 6 Gloomius Maximus: A fizzy whittles Snookum's warmer rattle. Polina Polie: Is lovely sweety, Gloomy. Coming all the way to Polieville just to return their Rattle. Zowie Polie: But we go bye-bye now. Gloomius Maximus: What? Polina Polie: Sorry, gloomy. But we've to get these baby bots back where they belong. Gloomius Maximus: Oh, please! Don't leave yet Coochie and Coo just made my sad mood turn glad. Percy Polie: Afriad we're not going anywhere just now Coupey's not big enough to fit the whole Polie family. Gloomius Maximus: Hmmm.... Shiver Me timbers! I think we got it there's plenty of room i my ship though you Polies and Coochie and Coo in my crew I'll be the prettiest pirate in a galaxy. Gloomius Maximus: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! * * * 7 Percy Polie: Come? Spot: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Olie Polie: Here he comes, Uncle Giz! Gizmo: Simmer Sown there doggy. What you barking at? Oh, well, Fly to the moon uh-huh. Percy Polie: Thanks for Housey,sin while we're away,Giz. Gizmo: No problemo Percy, but what about the Family Frolic Day Parade? Olie Polie: We'll be back in plenty of time right kid. Percy Polie: Hope so, but just in case the flood finishing instructions are in the garage. Polina Polie: Goodbye! Zowie Polie: Bye bye, Uncle Giz! Percy Polie: We all have a good trip now, you hear? Gloomius Maximus: Argh! You landlubbers are rocking the boat! Polie family: Sorry !!! MUSIC PLAYS 2 * * * 8 Olie Polie: Hey it's our old friend four little greens maybe they'll know where the babies belong. Gloomius Maximus: Stand by to land Planet Liitle Green! Olie Polie: Oh, don't think we can't, Gloomy. Planet Little Green is really really little. Gloomius Maximus: Oh, so it is. Well in that case, standby to land Planet Little Green on us. The Little Green: Squeegee Squeegaw. Polie family it is. Older Genegreen: To our planet's will come to you. come inside for tea you will. Percy Polie: Oh, thanks, Gene. But afraid we have time right now. Polina Polie: We came to see for a different reason. Older Genegreen: Oh? Congratulations !!! Junior Genegreen: Babies like you look us Older Genegreen: You proud so much must be. Percy Polie: Ha ha ha ha, Oh, no, no, no !!! These two aren't our conclude now. Polina Polie: And we just keep it in faith and sound till we find out where they're supposed to be. Olie Polie: Coochie and Coo sure seem happy where they are right now. Percy Polie: He, he, he !!! So you folks don't know where these two snuggle bunnies belong doing. Older Genegreen: We we know now. Junior Genegreen: But baby gift for them here is. Polina Polie: Oh how adorable Little Gene little green pants. Percy Polie: Oh, fits like glove. Gloomius Maximus: Sorry to break up your little baby shower but we've still got happy universe to search. stand by to cast off Planet Little Green! The Little Greens: Squye Squye! Polie family: Bye Bye, Little Greens! * * * 9 Gizmo: Oh yes siree,yes siroo. Think I've just about got this Frolic Day Float souped-up the super floted status uh huh. Hammy and I'm freewheel widget threapy please. Spot: Ruff! Ruff! Aunt Polie Anna: Hi ho, Gizmo! Though I'd drop by and give you a hand putting some pizzazz into thin lizzie. Gizmo: For peraction, Polie Anna. Let's pick us up the fastest float the whole round world. That's right uh huh. * * * 10 SHOW WILLY AND WALLY 1 Olie Polie: Yay! Zowie Polie: Yay! Percy Polie: What didn't I tell you Coochie an Coo? Coochie and Coo they laugh 4 Percy Polie: Willy and Wally are the jolliest jumping jacks in the whole universe. Gloomius Maximus: Yes, yes, very amusing. But do you Silly simpletons know where these babies belong or not? SHOW WILLY AND WALLY 2 Willy Jolly: Sorry old chap having clue. Wally Jolly: But they do make a smashing addition. Willy Jolly: They're perfectly rolling. Wally Jolly: Rolling practically perfect. Willy Jolly: By golly? Wally Jolly: Hi, golly !!! Gloomius Maximus: Arggh! SHOW WILLY AND WALLY 3 Gloomius Maximus: That's it. If we're going to get back in time for the Family Frolic Day parade. We need to shove off. Olie Polie: Family Frolic Day! Gosh Zow, we still haven't found Mom and Dad a gift. Zowie Polie: Wishy star ? Olie Polie: Wishing Star be super neato cause then they could wish for whatever they want. But first, we gotta find one Engadget. Zowie Polie: Looky, Olie !!! Stary is flying 1 Percy Polie: Guess Gloomy's right we're gonna find out where these Tiny tots away from. But, we stil got a lot of looking to do. Olie Polie: Shhhh! Zowie Polie: Shhhh! Stary looks at Coochie and Coo 1 Olie Polie: Gotcha, Stary. Stary escapes from the Polie family 1 Olie and Zowie are trying to look for 1 Polina Polie: Bye, Willy!!! Percy Polie: Bye, Wally!!! Willy Jolly: Bye Golly! Wally Jolly: Hi Golly! Percy Polie: Back in the rowboat, Pollies. Percy Polie: Olie ! Percy Polie: Zowie ! Percy Polie: Time to get going! Olie Polie: Coming, Dad! Olie Polie: Sorry, Zowie. Guess this wishing star's just too darn tricky. Zowie Polie: Come back, Wishy Star! Please! Bad Olie Polie and Zowie Polie 1 Stary returned 1 Zowie Polie: Ooooh! * * * 11 Aunt Polie Anna: What are you waiting for a nephew, Crank that baby up. Gizmo: Thanks to you, Aunt Polie Anna. this parade floats got a whole lotta gate no rogue. Oh, yes sir. Aunt Polie Anna:'' So let's take this hot rod out for a test spin. Gizmo races 1 '''Gizmo:'' Whoa! Where's the brakes?! '''Aunt Polie Anna: Brakes, good idea. Gizmo races 2 Gizmo turns over Billy Bevel: Jeepers. It's Uncle Giz !!! Pollie Pi: Are you okey dokey ??? Gizmo: Uh huh. I'll guess drove over Super Duper... Super Duper Frolic Day Float. Ohhh. * * * 12 Zowie Polie: Mommy, Daddy! Looky ! Olie Polie: Just in case we don't make it back in time for parade we thought we'd give you your Frolic Day gift, now. Percy Polie: Golly that's a hudinger of a Wishing Star. Polina Polie: Oh I say, but we're so blessed already. I don't know what we wish for. Olie Polie: I just wish we knew where these babies came from. Zowie Polie: Uh oh, you made wish, Olie. Stary flies towards Coochie and Coo Polina Polie: Oh Coochie! Coo, come back here! Percy Polie: Follow that Stary Gloomy. If may lead us to where the babies came from? Gloomius Maximus: Aye aye, Percy !!! SHOW IN THE AIR GLOOMIUS MAXIMUS 1 Gloomius Maximus: Oh, those poor itty witty lovey tubbies! Polina Polie: Don't be so gloomy, Gloomius. The babies sound full of giggles. Olie Polie: Wowe! That sounds like a whole bunch of Coochies and Coos. Zowie Polie: Looky! Big Mommy! Olie Polie: Gee,wilickers! I wonder if this is the baby's home. Percy Polie: Could be, Son, let's go have a look-see. Gloomius Maximus: Lower the rowboats. The Polies are going! Long show in the room Klindly Lady 1 Klindly Lady: Hi! Look who's returned it's Coochie and Coo. here's a kiss for both of you. Klindly Lady kissed Coochie and Coo 1 Klindly Lady: I don't know where you two have been but we're all so glad you're again oh and you deities some playtime and after you're fed up goodies will tuck you all snug in your bed. STROKE ! STROKE ! STROKE ! 1 Polina Polie: Oh! We'll do what that place is !!! Olie Polie: I didn't know Mum but it sure looks like fun. Zowie Polie: By, by, by! Long show in the room Klindly Lady 2 Olie Polie: Me now !!! Percy Polie: Ladies first !!! Polina Polie: Hi! Hi! Hi! Long show in the room Klindly Lady 3 Third Soldier and First Princess kiss Long show in the room Klindly Lady 4 Olie Polie:'' Łau! '''Polina Polie:' Oh! Zowie Polie: Hi! Hi! Hi! Look at Dad !!! Hi! Hi! Hi! Percy Polie: My turkey never felt so pushy. Klindly Lady: You must be the folks who found Coochie and Coo. You're such a nice family I think all of you. Polina Polie: Oh you're guite welcome looks like we found where the babies came from. Percy Polie: And a Jim Dandy plays it appears to be Polina Polie: So I guess it's time for us to get Coochie and Coo what goodbye future. Ooh ! Zowie Polie: No Fee no-bake sister no more. Olie Polie: Ge mom and dad do we have to say goodbye. Polina Polie: I know how you feel sweetie pie's saying goodbye to Coochie and Coo puts us all in the downy dunks but thinks is where they belong this is their home. Klindly Lady: Oho this is not the baby's home it's the Mother Ship you see it's where they wait to meet their forever family. Percy Polie: It mean this isn't Coochie and Coo's family. Klindy Lady: No it's my job to find for them that special family who love them and take care of them forever happily. Percy Polie: Oh gosh snookums that sounds like us. Polina Polie: Percy, it's time for a pulley cuddle huddle I sure wish we could be the ones to take care of the little darlings forever. Percy Polie: Yep, I think, we all had a dilly of a time feeding them and diaper them. Olie Polie: I giving a moodle's of snuggles. Zowie Polie: Negative! Negative! Negative! Percy Polie: Mom, we know we take care of the babies and you can see how much we love these little tykes. Klindly Lady: And love they you do. Polina Polie: So we want Coochie and Coo to be an our forever family. Klindly Lady: Oh, they already are proved when your love is as bright as a star. Polie family: Hip! Hip! Hurra! Klindly Lady: The Babies and Polies found each other Olie and Zowie have a new sister with brother. Olie Polie: I just hope they can get back in time for the Family Frolic Day parade so everybody in Poli Balkan see the two newest Pollies. Space Boy: Just leave that to me space pals. * * * 13 Space Boy: Booster rockets to send a pirate ship in the hyper happy Drive. Go! I back now ! * * * 14 Gizmo: Who the fuck would get this Honka Honka back together just in the nick of time huh? Aunt Polie Anna: Yep, we did a whiz-bang job in this bucket of bolts. Cept for this one wonder what it's for. Gizmo: I got a feeling it's pajama pants. Aunt Polie Anna: Oh! Baxter Bevel: Hey, the Polies! We travel to the stars. Bonita Bevel: Take care !!! Gizmo: Family Frolic Day this a brook floating no family. Aunt Polie Anna: A not a betther frolic. Percy Polie: Jupiter's that was one wild ride. Polina Polie: Thank you, guys and thank you, Gloomy. Olie Polie: Yey! Yey! Aunt Polie Anna: Oh couldn't find Gucci and Coo's home huh. Olie Polie: We sure did their home is right here with us. Aunt Polie Anna: Bye jinkies that's wonderful news. I don't know whether to kick up my heels or Silly song. Gizmo: How's about we do there's wa whole lotta happy going on in eat. Percy Polie: Sounds like a dandy ditty but we got a parade to pull the eyes come on let's get this frolic de flow to rollin. Gizmo: Yeah, well about that person I'm afraid we got a little glitch in our needle. Olie Polie: Sure wish, there was some way to make our float go. Zowie Polie: Looking at Stary!!! * * * 15 SONG END EPISODE Category:Transcripts